So-called engineering woods, such as preserved woods, plywood, overlaid panels, and the like, are difficult to be reused without change, and are often treated as industrial waste. For the effective use of wooden resources, it is necessary to classify wooden materials based on whether the wooden materials can be reused or not, the types of wooden materials, and the like.